


NaruSaku Story Drabbles

by kakaankohatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, another story has death of a canon character, one story has sasukarin, so if y'all don't like that feel free to skip that one~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaankohatake/pseuds/kakaankohatake
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've posted on tumblr.





	1. Flustered

Opening the door to Naruto’s room, Sakura glances down at her clipboard seeing as she’s in urgent need of seeing the blond, “Hey, Naruto, have you noticed how–” she then looks up and sees how very half-naked Naruto is, this makes a sly smirk appear on her features.

“Sakura, notice what,” Naruto asks, clearly not noticing how she’s currently looking at him.

The smirk turns into a huge grin and she replies, “–noticed how ripped and hot you are, Naruto,” she then winks and the blond in turn suddenly feels a major confidence boost and flexes his muscles, which in turn causes a little bit of blood to spill from Sakura’s nose.


	2. Ramen for your Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's sick and Naruto tries to help her feel better.

“Nardo,” came Sakura’s weak sounding voice which utterly broke Naruto’s heart as he walks into the room to give his girlfriend her breakfast, or at least what should be breakfast (it’s made up of what looks like burnt toast and… are those eggs), “You didn’t ‘ave to make me food…”

Naruto shook his head and gives Sakura the biggest smile ever, “Sakura-chan, of course I had to make you breakfast, you’re sick!”

Laughing weakly, Sakura shakes her head then looks down at the platter now in front of her, her nose raising upward slightly, “How about you go and get us both ramen, because honestly, Naruto, you cannot cook, thanks for trying though.”


	3. Shower Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura surprises Naruto in the shower.

“Hey, Naruto, move over, and let me join you,” Sakura says as she moves into the ongoing shower with her husband, a huge grin appears as she stands under the flowing water, her hair flattening to her head; this earns a a stare and a blush from Naruto.

He blushes even more then moves the shower head to over his body to keep it away from Sakura, “Excuse you, who allowed you to join me,” he asks with a laugh then aims some of the water right at her person. 

Sakura laughs in response then steals the shower head from him and smirks, “I’m allowed to since we’re married, you knucklehead,” she replies matter of fact then leans up to kiss his cheek.


	4. Ramen Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight, Sakura knows there's only one thing to help Naruto feel better.

After a fight they just had, Sakura runs the entire even in her head, trying to think where it went wrong, maybe it had to do with the new direction Ichiraku ramen was going, or was it the new recipe… regardless, Sakura knows she’s in the wrong and decides to fix it with Naruto, “Hey, I’m sorry,” she says as she holds up a bowl of said ramen in her hands.

Naruto stares down at the bowl and he beams immediately, “Sakura-chan, thank you… you didn’t have to, y’know,” he adds on then takes the bowl and starts eating it immediately.

Sakura watches him eat the ramen with gusto and she laughs softly, shaking her head, “I know but… I shouldn’t have said anything about the new type of ramen they have, I know the old way means a lot to you so…” Sakura’s then silence with a ramen-tasted kiss on the lips from Naruto, with a soft laugh, she returns the kiss and still shakes her head, “You’re so weird…”


	5. Uzumakis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Karin are arguing over something. Sakura and Sasuke just sigh in the distance and try to keep peace between their significant others.
> 
> (This chapter contains SasuKarin)

Naruto stares at his cousin (he wasn’t sure how closely related they were, but cousin will do just fine thank you), arms crossing over his chest as he turns his head away from Karin very childishly.

Karin does the exact same thing.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other and sigh exasperatedly. How can their significant others be like this? They’re family for crying out loud!

“Karin…” Sasuke tries, looking at her with what seems like worry. “While your bickering is… annoying, and over a stupid reason, you really should just apologize to the dobe. He takes things like this very seriously.”

The red-head stares at her boyfriend and she puffs out her cheeks. “Sasuke, why aren’t you on my side!? All I said was that Ichiraku wasn’t even that good! I’ve had better ramen elsewhere!”

A soft whine can be heard from Naruto and Sakura knocks him upside the head. A vein can nearly be seen popping from her forehead. “That’s why you’re both fighting?! Because Karin has an opinion that differs from yours?! Naruto, you’re the one who’s going to apologize. Now.”

Naruto turns his head towards Karin and he grumbles, pockets his hands and walks closer to her. He doesn’t exactly look at her but, it’s a start. “Sorry…” the blond mumbles then finally looks up at her.

Sakura’s hands clench and she threatens to hit him once again. “For?”

Gulping, Naruto bows and apologizes for real. “I’m sorry for disrespecting your opinion, cousin! You have every right to like what you want! Just… don’t say it out loud again? Or at least wait til I’m not around?”

Karin huffs then relaxes a bit, hands going to her hips. “Apology accepted.” She glances over to Sasuke and he urges her to give one as well. “What the hell… Fine. I’m sorry too. I should have kept it to myself. I know how much you like that stuff.”

The Uchiha and Haruno sigh once again as they glance to one another. “Uzumakis…” They said in unison.


	6. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto deals with a hormonal Sakura.

“Naruto, you did this to me!” Sakura shouted as she threw pillows and blankets from their shared bed.

Naruto, who wasn’t even dodging the offending articles, just sighs when a blanket fell over his entire body. He just stands there, until a particularly heavy pillow comes flying towards him and he falls over. With a groan, he shuffles under the blanket and pokes his head out and stares at his wife with worry. “Sa-Sakura-chan… You shouldn’t get too worked up… You know what Grandma Tsunade said about this.. Think of the baby…”

Sakura stops her tirade on the bed and gives him an eerily calm smile. “Oh Naruto… I’m fine. I’m more than fine. But your child keeps kicking my bladder and I can’t sleep! This is all your fault!”

“Sakura-chan, the baby!” Naruto shrieks as he hides under the blanket, only to be saved by a knock at their door which soon opens and reveals Kakashi.

The man stares at the couple then points behind himself. “Is this a bad time? I can just come back later?”

Naruto’s cries can be heard under the blanket and he crawls over to his former sensei. “Th-Thank you, Kakashi-sensei… Thank you for saving me..”

The pinkette’s vein popped on her forehead and she stomps over to her husband and Kakashi. “You think Kakashi can save you? Think again!”

“Wait, Sakura–! I just got here, don’t include me too!” Kakashi tried and ended up with a scared blond clinging to him.

They both shriek as Sakura takes care of the both of them.

With her husband and ex-sensei out cold, Sakura finally gets the nap and rest she wanted, all the anger she had washed away from her as the baby inside finally decided to sleep as well.


	7. Sakura, the Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's the Hokage and she decides to look around the village.

Being the head of the Medical Corps and Seventh Hokage kept Sakura extremely busy. But, she always found time to spend a few moments with her important other half. A sigh escapes her lips as she looks to the photo of herself and the blond on the day of her inauguration.

She remembers it vividly.

Naruto had been so proud of her, and despite his dream of being Hokage in order to be respected was now a thing of the past (he realized that after Pein attacked the village and the war against Madara and Obito everyone, truly everyone, respected and thought highly of him), he’s happy being there for Sakura and even training his own team of Genin. Naruto didn’t need the title, he already had the love and respect from his fellow shinobi and the common folk as well.

He even earned the love from his first admiration.

They took it slow at first. Even with knowing each others quirks, they talked in depth about everything, much to Sakura’s surprise. She never realized just how much Naruto actually cared for her well-being. Sure, they’d known each other for years but… The pinkette knew his feelings for her were true.

And with Naruto actually being there, she realized her feelings has been there all along. How could she been so stupid! While Naruto was fighting for her sake and the village, Sasuke was off god knows where. It didn’t sit right with her. Plus with the whole nearly killing her parts… the love she felt for her teammate was just… it changed. And she’s okay with that. It is for the better after all.

After the trip down memory lane, Sakura gets up from her desk, places her Hokage cloak and hat on, and heads out to see how things in the village was.

She did this on a daily basis, her walks around the village. It helped Sakura still feel like she was one of the citizens and not jist their leader. The Hokage smiles and waves at the young children as they pass by. A few of the adults spoke to her about some problems they were having and she fixed them with ease.

Yeah, this job has its perks, but it can still be stressful. No wonder Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei gave up the title. Of course, Kakashi lasted much longer, his tenure being approximately twelve years, while Tsunade’s was nearly six years.

Since she’s only in her second year, Sakura made it her duty to last as long as she can. And for as long as the citizens and shinobi of Konoha would have her.

Then, breaking from her thoughts, she glances up and sees Naruto bounding towards her with a bright smile on his face. Sakura laughs and can’t help hit return the smile. She waves and stops walking as Naruto stops mere feet away from her.

“Sakura-chan! I’m back from my mission, ya know? Did you miss me?” He asks brows going up and down in a flirty motion. Or at least as flirty as he can get.

It’s not really his strong suit. But she gives him points for trying.

With a shake of her head, she kisses his cheek softly and then gives him a hug. “Does this answer your question?”

“Uh, yeah! It’s been too long… I missed both you and Shinachiku while I was away.”

Sakura purses her lips. “Did you stop by to see him? Or did you come straight here to see me? I swear, if you keep our son waiting–”

Naruto puts his hands up defensively. “I stopped by the academy first! Don’t worry! But, there’s something I want to talk to you about… concerning us.”

The Hokage raises a brow. “What a coincidence. I want to talk to you about us too,” she says and gives him a smile basically meaning that it’s nothing bad. Which relieved Naruto a bit.

“Well… you first then, Sakura-chan!”

She takes the initiative and kisses him softly on the lips this time. After a few moments, she breaks it and looks directly into his eyes. “Naruto, will you marry me?”

Naruto, caught completely off guard with the question, looked at her with wide eyes. “Wh-What? Did you just say?”

Sakura laughs and pokes his nose. “You heard me. So? What do you say?”

The blond laughs nervously. “Well, I guess I’d say… What am I supposed to do with this engagement band, since you beat me to the question. But, anyways…” Naruto’s absolutely beaming. “Yes!”

Lady Seventh grins cheekily, a trait that rubbed off on her from Naruto, and she kisses his cheek once again. “Well then, looks like we have good news to tell Shina. And a wedding to plan!”

Naruto nods excitedly. “I can’t believe it… we’re going to get married!”

The smile on Sakura’s features softens as she moves some of his hair out of his face. “About time too. We kinda did things backwards, didn’t we?” She means the fact that they had Shina before marriage. Not that it mattered or anything.

“Mhm. Now, let’s go tell Shina the good news!”

And off they go to pick up Shinachiku together and tell him that his parents are finally getting married.


	8. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fatal wound, Naruto tells Sakura to not waste her energy on him. Sakura thinks otherwise.
> 
> CONTAINS DEATH OF A CANON CHARACTER.

“N-Naruto… Don’t do this. Don’t do this to me now!” Sakura cries out as she tries to heal a very wounded Naruto. With her hands glowing green, she tries to go everywhere she can on his torn up body. 

“Sakura-chan… Don’t… Don’t waste your energy…” he whispers, vision in a haze as he looks around blearily trying to find where the love of his life is. “You should be helping… others, Sakura-chan.” 

Sakura shakes her head. How can he say such a thing?! There’s no way in hell she’s leaving him now. She can save him! “You idiot, stop it. You save your energy! Now… be quiet so I can concentrate on healing you…” her voice trails off at the end there. She silently sobs, body shaking slightly, and tears rolling down her cheeks as she just tries her best. She HAS to try her best. 

She stares at gaping wounds in front of her and there seems to be no change. Damn it, why isn’t this working!? Did the rogue ninjas somehow manage to counteract Kurama’s healing for him? Damn it, damn it… “DAMN IT!” Sakura finally shouts. “Naruto, you idiot… I didn’t get a chance to tell you how I feel about you… And no tricks this time…” Although, her confession in the past wasn’t entirely false. But, at the same time, she wanted to protect him. 

It’s always the stupid little things. That’s all she can do for him. 

But this… This isn’t little at all! This is huge! His life is on the line!

Then, it hit her. “N-Naruto…?” 

He hasn’t said anything at all in the last several moments. It felt like eons though. She stares wide-eyed at the blond and she tries to keep her composure. The soft glow of her chakra dissipates. 

He’s gone.

There’s only one thing that runs through her head at the moment. Something he told her a while ago.

“I hate it when people lie to themselves.”

Sakura starts to bawl right then and there. 

“Y-You idiot… I wasn’t lying then and I’m not lying now… I-I love you… I’ve always had…” she mutters and clings to his dead body as she openly sobs.


	9. One Night Can Change Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura feels weird and decides to test her blood to see if anything's wrong. Much to her surprise, nothing is wrong persay.

It had all started with morning sickness. Then she realized that she had missed her period. Weird, she’s usually every month right on the dot. And then there was how tired she was as well. Perhaps she’s just stressed out from all of the work Tsunade has been piling up on her at the hospital. It’s a given seeing as she’s the new head of it.

What she hadn’t expected was her tender and slightly swollen breasts. She started poking at them and hissed at the slight pain.

Okay, something was truly going on. Thinking back on all of her training, she thinks about the symptoms she’s showing then he eyes go wide, cheeks turning a bright red.

“Oh no…”

xXx

“No. No no no no no.” Sakura repeats to herself as she looks at the pregnancy test she had used just a bit ago. She picks it up and tries to shake it to see if it’ll change, just in case.

She’s a medical professional, of course it isn’t going to change. It doesn’t hurt to try though, right?

Sakura definitely needs a second opinion. But it’ll have to be discrete. She doesn’t need anyone else knowing she might be…

No, she’s afraid to say it.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she changes into her standard Hospital uniform and decides to try and make her rounds and slip in a sample of her blood to try and get confirmation.

At least she knows who the father is. Does she regret it? Not one bit. The night had been amazing after all.

Tucking some hair behind her ears, she sighs softly. She can’t even tell anyone. It’s way too early and she’s not even sure if she is or not! Sakura grumbles to herself and goes face first into someone’s back.

“Kami, why don’t you watch where you’re– I’m so sorry!” she apologized to who she ran into.

A laugh escapes from him and he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. “Sakura-chan! It’s fine! We all space out from time to time, right?” Naruto replies with a broad smile, eyes closing. “Heading to the hospital? I’m actually heading there myself. Mind if I walk with you?”

Was something wrong with Naruto? Why would he be going to the hospital? Wait, calm down, Sakura. No point in getting worked up. Just… ask him.

“Why are you going to the hospital? Is everything okay?” There was some worry in her voice and she couldn’t help it.

With a raised brow, Naruto shook his head. “I’m visiting kids that are cooped up in there, ya know? They need some sunshine in their life and I’m exactly what the doctor ordered!” Naruto beams, the whites of his teeth shining as the sun hit them.

Kami, she’s in love with a dork. Regardless, she should tell him what’s going on with her. He does have a right to know, even if she is NOT pregnant. A shaky sigh leaves her lips and she glances away from him. “Naruto… I have… to tell you something. Don’t freak out but, I think I’m pregnant…”

xXx

After telling Naruto and the initial freak out (he actually took it much better than she expected since she did tell him that she wasn’t even sure if she was), they both went to get her blood work done. Naruto decided that he’d visit the children here after they get their answer from the blood.

This is the most patient that Sakura has ever seen Naruto, and she truly appreciates it. Twiddling with her fingers, she waits as the results slowly come from the printer.

Grabbing it, she looks the results over and her gaze soon goes over to Naruto, her eyes wide.

“Well? What does it say?!”

“N-Naruto… we’re–” she pauses, taking in a deep breath, “–we’re going to have a baby.”

Naruto stares at her, mouth agape. Then came tears. “I’m… I’m going to be a dad? I’m going to be a dad!” He rushes over to and hugs Sakura. “Sakura… thank you…”

Sakura can’t help but cry as well. She shakes her head and hugs him in return. “Be quiet, you idiot… the first few months are crucial! I can miscarriage!” But, at the same time, she’s glad to see how excited it made him. Sakura smiles softly then kisses Naruto gently on the lips. “But… yes, you’re going to be a dad…”


End file.
